Hero
by Khylis Luez
Summary: My fourth songfic. Hot RodRodimus centered Set during the end of the movie and immediatly afterward. The burdens of Leadership weigh heavy on his shoulders. Please Read and review. No Flames, dont like...dont read


Songfic:Hero(Spiderman 1 lyrics)

Artist/genre:Chad Kroeger with Joesy Scott/rock

Genre: Transformers G1

Characters: Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (cameos by other transformers)

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven._

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven._

_Oh but Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me._

After an impromptu battle, and an even more impromptu celebration, with the Junkions and Hot Rod and Kup's return, the battered Autobot warriors discussed their fate.

"Ultra Magnus, where is the Matrix?", the young Hot Rod asked, his arm around his girlfriend Arcee.

"Gone my young friend. Galvatron took it when he defeated me." With this news, the Autobot's expressions changed, all of them visibly losing hope….except one.

"Where Magnus? Where did he take it?" Hot Rod demanded, an unseen fire lighting his optics. His fist balled, he waited the answer, the look in Arcee's optics showing her surprise at this uncharacteristic action.

Walking to them, the Junkion known as Wreck-Gar answered the question before Magnus could. "And the answer is….Unicron!"

"Then we get it back!" Said a worked up Hot Rod, showing more determination then he ever had in his entire existence.

Boarding their warships, the Autobot/Junkion Alliance set off to face the Chaos-Bringer, no matter the cost.

_And they say a Hero will save us, _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away._

Finding the crazed Galvatron in the very bowels of the Chaos- Bringer, Hot Rod begins the battle of his life and his people's….the fight for the Matirx. Giving it his all, Hot Rod fought against his superior opponent, using every dirty trick he could think of to win, to get the Matrix from him. But his efforts where clearly in vain, as the power mad tyrant begin to choke the very life out of his Spark.

_Someone told me love will all save us,_

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came_

"First Optimus, then Ultra Magnus, and now you! If You Autobots didn't die so easily, I might have a sense of satisfaction!", sneered Galvatron as he saw the light leaving the young mecha's optics. With a gloating smile, he watched the Autobot slowly die by his hands, knowing in only seconds he would be victorious.

"N….never!" Using the last of his strength, Hot Rod reached out for Galvatron, trying to push him away. But fate had other plans as the young Mech's hand clasped the very prize they were fighting for. Pulling the jeweled object free from the tyrant's neck, he felt its warm light surround him, filling him with power, expanding his form.

"Arise Rodimus Prime!"

"Optimus?", the confused young mech asked, before Galvatron blasted the Matrix out of his hands. Quickly getting his bearings as the tyrant's plasma blasts ricocheted harmlessly off his chest armor, Rodimus pointed his finger at the tyrant, his new power echoing in his voice. "It's the end of the road Galvatron!"

_Now that the world isn't ending,_

_It's love that I'm sending to you._

_Is in the love of a hero,_

_And that's why I fear it won't do._

Addressing the assembled mecha before him on their freshly retaken home world, the head of the Chaos-Bringer a grisly new moon circling the planet he so recently tried to destroy, the new Prime addressed his people.

"A new age is upon us now. By banding together, Mecha, Femme, Junkion, Human, and even Orphans have saved our very existence. We have saved our Universe, preserved our way of life, destroyed the greatest threat to our galaxy, and sent an army bent on conquest to the far reaches of known territory. I declare this day the beginning of a new age, an age of cooperation. Until that day when all are one!"

Cheering, the gathered crowd repeated the statement at ear shattering volume. **"TILL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Leaving the partying crowd, the new Prime walked off on his own, but was soon found by Arcee, who as always gave him a warm embrace.

"We did it Roddy, we won. The Decepticons are scattered, their leader is probably deactivated permanently, and you're the new Prime. Optimus would be proud of you…I know I am."

Sighing softly, Rodimus turned sad optics to Arcee, a line of cleaning fluid running down his cheek. "Would he be Arcee? I'm the reason he is dead, and nothing I do will ever remove that taint from my Spark."

"But Roddy…."

"No buts Arcee. I know I love you and you love me, I know where supposed to be bonded soon, but I can not let that happen now. If it does, people will hurt you to influence me, and I can not allow that. I'm sorry Arcee... I love you, but it's over."

_And they say a Hero will save us, _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away_

Looking towards Heaven, Rodimus sighed and wiped the fluid from his optics." I hope I'm doing the right thing Optimus. I know you're up there….please guide me to do the right thing."

_And they're watching us_

_(Watching us)_

_As they all fly away._

_And they're watching us_

_(Watching us)_

_As we all fly away.(Ya-a-a)_

_And they're watching us_

_(Watching us)_

_As we all fly away.(Ya-ya) (Whoa-yaaa)_


End file.
